This application pertains to a battery charging system that utilizes a pedal powered flywheel for the generation of electricity to power a battery charger.
In this the year of Y2K with the world facing a mystery as to whether the power grid will deliver power as needed, there has arisen great worry concerning the availability of power. Such worries have arisen in all of big city, small town, and in rural America. It is an object therefore of this invention to provide a bicycle powered battery charger.
It is another object to provide a flywheel operated battery charger that is pedal powered.
It is a further object to provide a battery charging system that it portable.
It is a still further object to provide an emergency battery charging system that is easy to setup and operate.
It is yet another object to provide an emergency battery charging system for batteries such as marine batteries that can provide the needs to power a small household or parts thereof during the times of natural disasters when normal power is interrupted.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the apparatus possessing the features properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.